Tourniquet
by Zeroize
Summary: "I'd give my life, everything I have to you, just stay by my side, please... Will you allow me to always protect you?" Yogi must face his feelings for Gareki but it seems Hirato is after the same thing, will Gareki be able to accept anyone's feelings? (Yogi x Gareki, Hirato x Gareki, Hirato x Akari, Silver Yogi x Gareki)
1. Love

**I should really be working on the next chapter to 'Love we Lost' but i've been so captivated by Karneval and it's beautiful artwork lately, I have a story planned out in my head and I just have to get it out!**

**Rated M for violence, blood, sexual content, language, etc. This is yaoi so please, no flames~**

* * *

_I tried to kill my pain_  
_But only brought more_  
_So much more_  
_I lay dying_  
_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_  
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_  
_Am I too lost to be saved?_  
_Am I too lost?_

* * *

"Yogi. Yogi. YOGI!" He could hear his name being screamed, a warm hand against his cheek, the contact making him shiver. His body felt torn, ripped and soaked in blood as his vision became hazy.

"Ah, it's so cold out today..." He muttered, reaching a trembling hand to brush silver strands of hair from his bloody cheeks. He turned his faded vision to the black haired boy beside him, whose face was streaked with tears as he kneeled on the ground beside him. "You... I still don't know who you are and yet... every time I see you I feel I have to protect you..."

The boy made a small gasping sound as he grabbed the silver haired Yogi's hand. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he repeated over and over, frustration welling up in his shaking voice. Just as a hopeless feeling settled over them Yogi could hear voices nearing them as he gently closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him quickly.

* * *

Yogi struggled to open his eyes, wincing at the bright light above him. His groggy feeling quickly faded away as he realized he was in a white, uncomfortable hospital room. His mind filled with horrifying thoughts of doctor Akari, and the normally cheerful man became anxious. He was calmed slightly by the feeling of a warm hand covering his own, and as he turned his head to look, much to his surprise, Gareki was sleeping rather soundly beside him. The boy sat in a small chair, his head leaned against the bed, has hand reached out to touch the second ship's fighter's.

"G-G-Gareki~" He half shouted, causing the boy to jump weakly as he awoke.

"Yogi..." He mumbled as he turned his head upwards.

"Did you watch over me while I was in the hospital? I never knew you cared, oh, i'm so happy, I just want to hug you!" Yogi sat up abruptly, ignoring a sharp pain in his side, disregarding the bandages wrapped around his wounds as he leaned in to grab the younger male.

Gareki made a snorting sound as he jumped to his feet to push Yogi away from him. "I don't want a hug. I only stopped by to make sure you were okay and to say... t-thanks I guess." He looked anxious even trying to open up and act thankful.

But the blonde merely blinked, making a frown at having his advances blocked, and tilting his head a little to one side. "Thanks? I don't recall doing anything, but it's adorable seeing you look so flustered!" He teased him like he always did.

Gareki growled under his breath in response, acting mildly irritated. "You saved my life. The_ other_ you anyway." He furrowed his eyebrows, turning towards the door to leave.

"Don't leave me." Yogi became distressed, furrowing his eyebrows, but his whining was ignored as he was left alone. His demeanor suddenly became very calm as he sighed and lay back down. Be brushed his fingers across the bandage on his cheek and could only be thankful that his other self didn't hurt anyone he cared about, especially Gareki.

Even though his body felt like it'd been torn to pieces he forced himself out of the bed, removing an intrusive IV from his hand before making his way to the small window to very quickly make his escape before Akari could catch him. He triumphantly made his way to his room to change into a pair of pants and his beloved Nyanperona shirt before jumping into his soft bed. A smile crossed his face as he snatched his phone from the table beside him and flipped it open.

_'Thank you for watching over me, I hope I didn't worry you too much. I'm very, very happy you held my hand and thanked me. It was all so unexpected of you! I want you to know that i'll always protect you, even if I'm not my usual self, you're safe with me. I'd give my life, everything I have to you, just stay by my side, please... Will you allow me to always protect you?'_

He stared at the text for a very long time before hesitantly sending it to Gareki. He always sent long, detailed and almost journal like texts to the boy. He tried to put a lot of thought into them, yet he never once received a reply. But he was sure this time he'd get an answer, he put so much energy and emotions into it. He narrowed his eyes at his phone, glaring at it as if it would give him the reply he was desperately waiting for, but it remained silent after that.

Gareki sat in his bed, his back leaned against the wall as he studied multiple sets of blueprints intently. His phone vibrated beside him, breaking his concentration. As he glanced at it he could see 'Yogi' displayed on the screen, he grunted, then went back to reading.

Hours later Yogi became increasingly bothered, constantly checking his phone and whining to himself. "I'm _lonely_." He softly muttered under his breath, a tinge of sadness in his words. He stood up, pocketing his cell phone and making his way to Tsukumo's room. He knew he could always talk to her very easily, she was his closest friend and knew him better than anyone else. He barged into her room without bothering to knock and was greeted by her voice.

"Good to see you alive." She spoke without looking at him as she sat at a small table, reading over what appeared to be a magazine.

"Thanks! Umm... I was actually going to ask, have you heard from Gareki-kun today? I was meaning to say something to him but I haven't heard anything yet..." He twirled his fingers together, his lips forming a small pout as he looked tentatively at the ground.

"He texted me a few minutes ago, he wanted me to go play with Nai so he could study. Actually I should be doing that now..." Her voice trailed off as she thought about the day ahead of her. She glanced up to see Yogi's lip quiver as she spoke and she knew what was coming next.

Yogi's voice became high pitched as he spoke, "When I think about the fact that he doesn't want to see me or talk to me I just... I just... I lo.." Tsukumo cut him off with a short sigh as he stood up to pat his shoulder.

"Stop that. He doesn't dislike you so just go visit him, he's probably just sitting in his room anyway." She gave a lighthearted smile and patted his blonde hair. "I would chat more but I'm off to get Nai!" With that she stepped around him to leave.

Yogi thought about her words for short while before making up his mind to go visit the boy that had been ignoring his texts. _'That's right, he doesn't dislike me, he doesn't dislike me and he's just busy!'_ He mentally encouraged himself. He took a sharp breath before opening the door to see Gareki sitting alone, reading intently.

"What do you want?" He asked abruptly, continuing to read.

"You never replied to my message so I came to visit you!" He said cheerfully, closing the door behind him.

Gareki glanced up from his book, narrowing his eyes, "I don't want visitors." He said calmly.

"S-so cruel!" Yogi made a noise that could only be described as a yelp. "Why is it that when i'm unconscious you touch me and stay with me but once I wake up you don't want anything to do with me?!" He pestered him.

"Because you bother me when you're awake." Gareki responded abruptly. Setting his book beside him haphazardly. He pinched a few strands of hair in his fingers, rubbing at it inadvertently.

Yogi felt his face burn red with frustration and defeat, but he made his way to the bed so he could sit beside the black haired boy facing him, causing him to scoot away a little and glare at him.

"I want to touch your face." Yogi said suddenly and impulsively, causing Gareki to give a small jump and widen his eyes.

"W-Why?" Gareki hesitated a little, wanting to immediately say no but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I want to memorize every bit of it, so one day even if i'm not myself I can hopefully remember... I know that doesn't make very much sense, but please..." Yogi's voice got gradually softer and slightly deeper as he spoke, not giving the boy a chance to respond he reached his hand up to brush it very lightly against the front of his silky black hair.

Gareki wanted to pull his head back but it was already resting against the wall so instead he pushed it harder into the wall, tilting his chin up ever so slightly. He still wanted to say _no_ but he could see the purposeful look in the blonde man's face, which normally wasn't so serious. Instead he stayed quiet, his back stiffening like a frightened cat's.

Yogi gently brushed his fingers against Gareki's forehead, the front of his hair falling over his fingers as the moved his hand slowly across it. He was delighted how soft his hair felt and how warm the skin was against his hand. Ignoring the boy's uncomfortable posture his fingers fell to trace over his cheek bone, brushing against it with his thumb, causing Gareki to close his eyes. His fingers traced over his eyelashes and ran down the bridge of his nose. He then brushed the palm of his hand against his cheek.

As Gareki closed his eyes he felt his body relax slightly, as he began to zone out he tilted his head into the palm of Yogi's hand as it rubbed against his cheek. His blue eyes shot open as he heard the older man let out a very small laugh, his body stiffening back up.

"W-What's your problem?" Gareki growled at him, furrowing his eyebrows. He gasped when Yogi took the opportunity to brush his thumb against Gareki's bottom lip. Gareki instantly closed his mouth in response, afraid to say anything more, he felt heat rising from his stomach up into this throat as his face flushed a deep red color.

"Your lips are soft..." Yogi's voice was trembling slightly, causing blue eyes to meet with his own. In that moment Yogi leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He knew what he was doing the the boy was wrong, Gareki was so much younger than him, so innocent, and more than likely was in love with Nai, yet he couldn't stop himself from kissing him.

"A-Ah... nnn... sto..." Gareki began panting, trying to force his words out, but his body betrayed him, his eyes closing and his back arching just slightly into the kiss. Yogi took advantage of him trying to speak and slipped his tongue past his soft lips, sliding it against the roof of his mouth. He felt Gareki's inexperienced tongue pushing back against his own, his mouth nearly begging for more. Their kiss deepened and grew more passionate, their teeth clicking together, their breath turning into gasps and small moans.

Yogi wanted to do more, so much more, he wanted to violate every part of Gareki's innocent body. Despite this desire he pulled away, watching the boy gasp for air, his lips glistening from spit. His blue eyes slowly opened to meet with lust filled violate ones.

"I love you, Gareki." His words were full of emotions as he pulled the boy against his chest, hugging him tightly. Gareki tentatively hugged him back, but remained silent, breathing heavily still. "It's okay, you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything at all, I just feel so good that I could tell you this." He hugged him even tighter before pulling away.

He stood up to leave, looking over his shoulder as their eyes once again met before he left the room hurriedly.

Gareki slumped his back against the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Fuck." Was all he could muster to say to himself as he was left alone with his thoughts.

Yogi ran back to his room, he felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, and even though he felt incredibly sad he didn't feel guilty. He held back his tears, slamming his door behind him and leaning against it. He looked down at his hand he'd used to touch Gareki's face and smiled, a tear streaking down his cheek. Just as a hopeless feeling began to settle in he felt his phone vibrate just once, he slipped it out of his pocket. _Gareki._ A text from Gareki lit up his screen, as he opened it with a trembling hand it simply said,

_'I accept it, you can always protect me.'_

Yogi held his phone to his chest, a smile making it's way across his face. _'That was the first time, he finally, finally texted me back. I'm so happy.'_

* * *

**Yay, i'll put chapter 2 up if I get some reviews! =]**

**In the manga Gareki has black eyes while in the anime they're blue, so I went with the blue eyes because I find them stunning! ****I also did my best to read up on the wiki and catch up on the manga to write this... I also did a lot of touching my face to write that one scene hahah. I briefly mentioned Yogi's thoughts on their age difference, since he's 21 while Gareki is 15.**

**Welp! I hope I kept them in character and didn't get too angsty! I'd like the later chapters for this to get a little more serious so we'll just have to see what happens.**

**Lastly I must say don't expect Gareki and Yogi to fall madly in love after one kiss or anything silly like that, Gareki is clearly up in the air with his feelings but I can't see him falling on love or trusting anyone very easily, but he isn't always a complete jerk so he chose to send Yogi a text knowing it would comfort him a little. Also (spoilers ahead!) chapter 75 is when Yogi said he was lonely then later spoke to Tsukumo and tries to tell her he's in love with Gareki but she cuts him off, which is where I got the inspiration to write this chapter.**


	2. Fate is Cruel

**Apologies taking so long for this chapter! Work has been crazy but i'd like to dedicate Wednesdays to posting new chapters so stay tuned~**

* * *

_Do you remember me?_  
_Lost for so long_  
_Will you be on the other side_  
_Or will you forget me?_  
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_  
_Am I too lost to be saved?_

* * *

Hirato believed in fate, he'd certainly had a fated encounter. One that could completely change his life, he was sure that wasn't just coincidence. This encounter had not been happy, however, as many encounters can be sad and painful. He thought back to the day he destroyed the Kafka ship Gareki was on, how he came so close to killing him and yet, Gareki miraculously survived and stood before him. Hirato knew he couldn't let this chance encounter slip past him.

Hirato felt surprised the first time he truly met Gareki, he was the same kind of person as him, he could see himself in his eyes, it made him realize he was not truly alone in the world. Until he met him he couldn't find a soul to share the world through the same eyes with. But he could hear voices crying out to him "save me."

Hirato glanced up from his lap as the door before him slowly opened, Gareki stepping forward to speak. "I just wanted to discuss... possibly leaving here again." He muttered, closing the door behind him and proceeding to sit before the second ship's captain. "To pursue my education further, I really want to be stronger... so no one feels they have to protect me." As their eyes met Hirato felt saddened, because the moment he saw him - he knew they were meant to be, yet, Gareki refused to show the same emotions back.

So Hirato had to be content with these conversations, the little interactions they could share together, he wanted to help the boy he hurt so long ago.

* * *

One week, it had been an entire seven days since Yogi touched Gareki, he could still feel the warmth on his lips and yet, he almost felt as if the younger boy had been avoiding him since that night. On multiple occasions he caught Gareki almost tip toeing past his door so as not to be heard, he would then find him having small conversations with Hirato.

This enraged Yogi even further. He some-what understood being avoided after jumping all over him but he couldn't stand watching the way those two spoke to each other. It always felt so... _secretive_. It never failed that every time Yogi was nearby Gareki would even make a point to close to door and exclude him from the conversations.

This particular day Yogi had been sitting in a lounge area staring intently at his phone, debating what he could possibly say to Gareki to make him stop acting so distant after their encounter. He began to type, backspaced, typed, backspaced and finally let out a sigh before hearing footsteps moving down the hall.

From where he was he had a view of the narrow hall and across from the doorway as he sat in a small library. He saw Hirato facing his direction in the distance, quietly reading to himself in the room across the hall. He watched as Gareki walked through the hall, but instead of turning into the doorway where Yogi was, he turned away from him and entered the other room. As Hirato's eyes glanced caringly up at him he heard the words that Yogi felt would break his heart:

"I just wanted to discuss... possibly leaving here again."

Gareki closed the door behind him and Yogi could no longer hear the discussion, nor did he want to. His grip tightened on his phone and he felt his teeth clench together. Not only did he have to deal with being avoided all week but now this? It was too much, Yogi could do nothing but put his head down, stewing in his own thoughts.

It felt like he was sitting there alone for hours, he debated crying and running to Tsukumo's room but he didn't feel like moving. In actuality he was only sitting there for around ten minutes when Gareki opened the door back up to walk out, almost looking surprised when he saw Yogi sitting in the lounge area, curled up on the couch.

Before either one of them could say anything to each other Hirato exited the room behind Gareki, a smile crossing his lips when he saw Yogi.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!" Hirato spoke kindly to Yogi, as he normally did, walking towards him.

"Hm?" Yogi quickly jumped to his feet, his face flushing a slight shade of red, embarrassed at the thought that he just got walked in on after having such a petty moment.

"We're going on a mission, I need you and Gareki to come with me... it'll just be us three, we should only be gone about a week. Pack your things, we leave tonight." The black haired man smiled warmly as he walked past the two and exited the room.

It was going to be a very, very... long week; Yogi inwardly groaned to himself. But at the same time he was also happy he would get to be close to Gareki again.

* * *

And so the three departed for their mission, though to Yogi it felt more like a vacation. They arrived at a tropical island first thing in the morning. It was littered with beaches and palm trees, it felt refreshing to feel the warm sun and smell sea salt in the air. Hirato led them to the hotel they would be staying at, it was luxurious and rich, tucked away on a remote part of the beach. He paused before walking down the long hall in front of him to where the rooms were.

"I have two rooms reserved but..." As Hirato spoke he paused to glance at Gareki, "I need you to stay with me tonight." He said very matter-of-factly, giving no explanation.

"Hey!" Yogi half shouted, his demeanor switching from very happy to flustered in an instant, "That's not fair, I don't want to be all alone!" He whined.

Hirato gave a small chuckle, "Someone sounds jealous." He teased as he always did, infuriating Yogi even further. Gareki slumped his back against the wall, watching as they began to argue.

"Am not! I just..." Yogi shouted.

"You just... what? You want to spend the night with him? Share the same bed perhaps?" Hirato continued to chuckle.

"NO" Yogi yelled, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He suddenly regretted wanting to go on this trip.

Hirato shook his head at the younger man, "I said I need him to stay with me _tonight_. You two will be sharing a room the rest of the week, I need my privacy as I have some matters to attend to." He clapped his hands together, "Now! Our mission won't begin right away so we better enjoy being here while we can."

Yogi's ears perked up with those words, his tears seemingly vanishing, "Enjoy? L-Let's go to the beach!" He shouted cheerfully.

* * *

Yogi was in a dead run for the shoreline, wearing nothing but bright green swim trunks and carrying a Nyanperona floatie under his arm, and no one even bothered to ask him where he got that floatie from. Gareki walked lazily behind him, his hands buried in the pockets of his black swim shorts while he still wore his black tank top that he loved. Hirato walked slowly beside him, wearing blood red shorts and a white tee shirt, leaving his hat behind at the hotel.

It was rare they could have a laid back day like this, it made Hirato smile as he watched Yogi squeal when he ran head first into the cool water. He thought about sitting down for a moment then decided on something much more entertaining. He glanced at Gareki who was about to sit down on a towel he laid out and quickly grabbed him by the wrist.

"We didn't come out here to sit down, right?" Hirato's voice sounded playful and devious, causing Gareki to glare at him. The older man guided him to the water, forcing him to walk in just ever so slightly.

Just as Gareki's feet adjusted to the cool temperature of the water Yogi came running full speed towards him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him harshly forward, causing him to stumble and fall face first into the cold water.

"I'm sorry!" Yogi exclaimed, trying to help the now shivering Gareki to his feet as Hirato laughed next to them, receiving him yet another glare from Gareki, it reminded him of the look an angry cat would give if you tried to approach it.

By the end of the afternoon the three were worn out from the days activities which had involved swimming, getting slushies, and watching Yogi panic as his Nyanperona floatie got pulled in and drifted away to sea. Even Gareki had lightened up a little, not realizing he had been laughing as often as he had that day. He couldn't help but feel grateful that Hirato had actually taken them to where they were, maybe it was his way of giving everyone a much needed break, and maybe Gareki would even thank him later.

It came time for everyone to make their way back to the hotel to change and head out for dinner. They walked to hall where Yogi parted with Gareki and Hirato. Yogi couldn't help but think about how he wished they were sharing a room together this first night. He wondered if the younger boy would change his shirt in front of him if they did, the thought made him smile to himself.

He showered and changed as quickly as possible before jumping onto his bed to patiently wait for the other two to get ready to eat, he would have already ran across the hall and been waiting impatiently at their door but Hirato had assured him they'd come get him when they were ready.

* * *

Hirato took it upon himself to shower and change first. He did so very quickly, stepping out of the bathroom in a white button up shirt and black dress pants, leaving his glasses behind on the counter. Gareki was sitting on the bed waiting impatiently, still wearing his wet, sandy clothes.

"You had to sit there..." Hirato furrowed his eyebrows as Gareki stood up.

The boy responded with a snort "Tch. Don't act like it's my fault you got a room with one bed and I sat on it."

As he went to walk by, Hirato grabbed him by the arm, pushing him against the wall and pinning him there with his body. He pulled both of Gareki's hands above his head, holding him by the wrists.

"What are you doing?" Gareki said calmly, not one to be intimidated or made uncomfortable very easily.

"Let me ask you... do you believe in fate?" Hirato's voice became low and soothing as he spoke with his mouth very close to the boy's ear, his black hair brushing against Gareki's cheek.

Gareki narrowed his eyes, pausing for a moment as if carefully deciding what to say. "I hate that word." he muttered, a tinge of malice in his voice. He felt Hirato flinch slightly at his words before he continued. "If everything is already set in stone by fate then what is my purpose in life? To be born poor and ugly, or to be born with a beautiful mother and wealthy." Gareki clenched his hands into fists, feeling Hirato's grip tighten on his wrists. "If this is all caused by fate then it's incredibly cruel and unfair. Because the only thing that's certain is that we'll never amount to anything if that's the case. Everything is so pointless."

Hirato looked like he wanted to argue but he remained completely silent. He felt almost rejected by the one person who could see the same scenery as him. He wanted to change his mind, let him see that fate did not always, always have to be a bad thing, and that they could share their life together, but Gareki's words cut him.

Gareki pried his wrists free, pushing Hirato away from him before turning to walk out the door, like a small child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Gareki, wait!" He said before chasing after him, once again shoving him against the wall just outside their door.

"I just want a moment to think..." Gareki began to speak but was cut off as Hirato's lips caught his own. He gasped and quickly pushed the taller man away from him. Hirato grabbed Gareki's hand, pushing it away to move back in.

Hirato's words came out calm, almost soothing, "Nothing in this world in completely pointless." He said it as if trying to convince him, as if saying 'Let's share this fate together, please believe me when I say it's not such a bad word.' He reached under Gareki's chin to tilt his head up towards him, the younger boy's face looking surprised and taken aback by the words.

Hirato slowly leaned forward this time, kissing him tenderly. Gareki's eyes halfway closed as he returned the kiss, his mind going blank, leaving him with a peaceful silence. He could feel the passion behind the kiss, and yet, Hirato didn't try to deepen it, it was almost as if he was savoring it completely. But in the back of Gareki's mind he couldn't help but recall the lust filled, passionate and sloppy kiss he shared with Yogi.

Why now of all times did he have to think of that moment? He tried so hard all week to forget about it and tell himself that Yogi was that way with anyone who would give him attention - that's what Gareki had convinced himself anyway. He intentionally distanced himself so that Yogi would have time to get over him and maybe find someone who could really care about him, or love him, since Gareki no longer felt he had the capacity to love someone else; especially a crazy, loud_ man_.

But still, he replayed their kiss in his head over and over in that minute that Hirato stood there kissing him. Gareki inadvertently reached up and brushed his fingers against the taller man's cheek, sliding his tongue past Hirato's lips, just as Yogi had done to him.

He recalled how sweet the the eccentric man had tasted, that was the first time Gareki had ever tasted anyone else before. Their tongues danced together, they weren't clashing desperately like with Yogi's kiss. Hirato was moving slow, gentle, memorizing every detail of Gareki's mouth with his tongue. Gareki felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it, he wanted to stay like this just a little longer.

* * *

Yogi rolled around on his bed, his impatience clearly getting the better of him and he found himself unable to sit still. He kept flipping his phone open and closed hoping for a text or staring at the door waiting for a knock.

He finally flipped his phone open once more, scrolling down to Gareki's name. It had been a week since his last journal-like text so maybe now was a good time to send one, since they had such a wonderful day, it was all he could think about. He was no longer hung up on thinking about all the small conversations Gareki had with Hirato lately, he even told himself he must have misinterpreted when Gareki said he wanted to leave, his only thoughts were of the beach and how much fun he had.

_'Today will be such a precious memory of mine. I felt alive because you were there with me! No matter what the days may bring, as long as I have you, it's all that matters. I truly hope you had as much fun today as I did, you looked like you really enjoyed everything, I want to see happy Gareki... always. So please let me stay by your side and continue to make you happy! I promise I will always, always be here.'_

He smiled to himself and he sent the text and closed his phone. He heard a soft thumping sound on the other side of the hotel wall. It snapped him out of his thoughts as he figured that he may as well take it upon himself to go see if Gareki and Hirato were ready yet. After staring at his phone for another minute he made up his mind to go.

His whole body froze as he opened his door to see Gareki shoved against the wall with Hirato's tongue in mouth. But Gareki wasn't fighting it, instead his hand was placed delicately on the second ship captain's cheek.

Gareki jumped, shoving the man roughly away from him as he heard the door open. His heart stopped, a knot forming in his throat preventing him from saying anything. Hirato calmly turned to look at Yogi's frightened face.

"Oh, hello Yogi." Hirato sounded as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, looking almost confused by the hurt expression Yogi gave him in return.

Without saying anything in response Yogi's eyes swelled up with tears as he turned and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, away from the hotel, away from everything. Leaving behind Gareki who was still slumped against the wall, and a slightly confused but still very calm Hirato.

* * *

**On the next chapter:**  
_"That's when Yogi realized he became someone who would be found. He broke into tears of happiness. No matter how far he ran, he knew Gareki would definitely find him. It was nice knowing someone will find you."_

**Phew! I definitely, definitely need some reviews because the next chapter could go in MANY different directions! I need to know how people feel about Hirato, should I make him a very important part of this story, or are you all craving some straight up Yogi x Gareki? :3**

**Ideas, comments and concerns are all welcome here!**

**Hope you enjoy~**


	3. The Encounter

**Woot here's my Wednesday update! ^.^**  
**A big thanks to the readers who reviewed so far, you'll see my replies at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

_In your ocean, I'm ankle deep_  
_I feel the waves crashin' on my feet_  
_It's like I know where I need to be_  
_But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_

_Just how much air I will need to breathe_  
_When your tide rushes over me_  
_There's only one way to figure out_  
_Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown_

* * *

Yogi was running further, further away from the heartbreaking scene he'd stumbled into, his legs were going numb as he finally stopped to catch his breath. He panted heavily, leaning his hands against his legs to support himself. Just as he thought he was going to fall over and burst into tears he heard a crazed laughter in the distance.

It was dark but he could see five different men advancing toward him, weapons in hand. They wielded a variety of things, metal poles, a wooden plank, nothing that would be difficult for Yogi to deal with; except one that was leading their group stood with a deadly katana that glistened with the moonlight.

Yogi let out an exasperated sigh, mumbling to himself "I really don't want to fight..." Even so, his swords materialized in his hands as he rushed forward to fight. He effortlessly knocked three of them back, disarming them in the process in his rush towards their leader. As he flew towards the bulky man their swords met, metal screaming against metal as they were met in a standstill, hands shaking, each trying to push the other into submission.

In a blinding flash of blue light Yogi was hurdled backward, sent back flipping through the course sand and landing deep in the freezing sea waters. His body felt rigid from the sudden cold shock, as he frantically swam to the surface of the water he gasped to catch his breath. Before he could fly out of the water he was hit with another blinding light, this time pushing him further under the water. He couldn't fight it, he didn't even have a chance to get out of the water before being hit over and over by the supernatural attacks.

* * *

Gareki had been running for so long that his chest ached and his legs trembled. He didn't even know if he was running in the right direction, he just knew that he had to chase after Yogi. The beach seemed to stretch on forever and the sand made it nearly impossible to keep moving, it was times like this that Gareki really wished he could fly.

**~flashback~**  
As Gareki stood with his back still pressed against the wall he fought to catch his breath, watching almost sadly as Yogi ran away. Hirato slowly turned back to face him, carefully studying his face.

"Chase him." Hirato said simply, brushing his thumb gently against Gareki's cheek, causing him to flinch.

Gareki wanted to say no, he wanted to hide himself away in his room and not deal with anything but he knew how many times Yogi had come for him and saved him. If anything he owed it to him, he was after all, responsible for this mess.

"Thanks." It was all he could say as he began to run after the annoying and hyper man, leaving Hirato standing silently behind.

* * *

He thought of stopping or maybe even turning to run in a different direction other than the shoreline but he began to hear distant sounds and slowly he could see the outline of people in the distance. They still seemed so far away as he pushed himself forward, his run turning into an exhausted jog. He saw blue flashes of light and he knew Yogi would be fighting, once again he was fighting because of Gareki.

The black haired boy caught up to the fight, keeping his distance so as not to be seen by the men surrounding the shore line. He watched as Yogi struggled to swim to the surface as he was continuously knocked under the water, threatening to be drowned.

Gareki couldn't hold back anymore, "Yogi!" He screamed, running toward the shore, alerting the lackeys to him. He was caught in the rib cage by a metal pole, the pain alone caused his legs to buckle and he fell to the sand. The metal connecting with his ribs once more. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the next hit but it never came. The men were thrown violently from him by a swarm of vines, the blue flashes ceasing to exist as a gush of wind passed by, spraying cool water against Gareki's face. As he panted he glanced up to see a silver-haired Yogi standing above him protectively.

Vines twirled behind them, tearing down all of the opposing men with ease as the silverette reached out his hand to Gareki. Gareki tentatively reached out towards him, too weak after running and being hit to stand on his own. He groaned as he was pulled to his feet, he could feel the power behind the man's arms as he helped him up.

"That's strange..." Silver Yogi reached up to touch his own cheek, "Why am I crying?" He sounded almost dumbfounded as tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. He looked intently at Gareki with cold grey eyes. "Could it be because of you?"

Gareki let out a small laugh "Heh... as if." He fell back to his knees, grabbing at his ribs where he'd been hit. Yogi knelt in front of him, grasping his chin with his fingers to tilt his head up toward himself, smiling as he looked down into his eyes.

"I adore this look on your face, I want to play with you." Silver Yogi's smile widened as Gareki grimaced. The silverette leaned down to press their lips together. To Gareki the kiss felt _hungry _yet tinged with desire and dominance. He shoved the man away from him with as much force as he could, but this Yogi was much more powerful, it was nearly physically impossible to push him away.

Gareki received a dissatisfied growl in response and a harsh bite to his bottom lip, causing him to make a sound that could only be described as a yelp. "S-Stop... ahn..." He pleaded as he once again tried to push him away.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I stopped now, besides, my body seems to really want you." Yogi teased into his hear, letting out a soft chuckle. The silverette once again began kissing him, deepening it by trying to slip his tongue past his lips but Gareki kept his teeth tightly closed causing the man to let out an irritated sigh.

Yogi reached his hand up, pressing his finger against Gareki's bottom lip, causing it to press against his teeth. He gasped in response to the slight pain it caused and Yogi slipped his finger in his mouth, prying his teeth open. With Gareki's mouth held open he slid his tongue against the other, he licked against Gareki's tongue, lips, teeth, everything he could lick he took advantage of it.

The black haired boy's eyes slammed shut as he realized he couldn't fight it, he couldn't even close his mouth as Yogi kept a firm grip on him. Once the man grew tired of licking him he pulled away to speak, "I like you like this, you can't tell me to stop." He let out an almost evil laugh as he removed the finger that held Gareki's jaw open. "It's too bad though, I like your voice, can you say my name?"

Gareki wanted to once again sneer at him and say 'as if' or scoff and tell him to screw off but he felt slightly frightened. At the same time his feelings were all over the place, he had after all, chased this man down just to comfort him. He felt he owed him an apology, he wanted to say sorry and wipe that heartbroken look off the eccentric man's face. "Y-y-yogi..." He finally stuttered weakly, it felt strange saying the man's name so softly.

"Good." The silverette ran his fingers through his silky black hair before whispering in his ear, "I want to make you make you scream my name over and over, Yogi, Yogi, Yogi~" as he whispered it he pushed Gareki's back into the sand, crawling on top of him.

Gareki winced in pain as he was laid down, gasping at the devious words. "Ah... n-no... please..." He begged pressing his hands against the powerful man's shoulder's, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The silver Yogi used his thumb to wipe at the boy's eyes, it _almost_ felt like a caring motion.

Yogi whispered once again, this time pressing his hips against Gareki's as he did so, "Tell me your name."

'That's right... he doesn't even recognize me.' The black haired boy thought weakly to himself. "G-Gareki." He panted, feeling the other man growing erect against him as their bodies pressed tightly together.

"Gareki..." Yogi half moaned his name as he began to nip and lick at his neck. "Gareki." He repeated, trailing his hand up the boy's stomach. "Gareki." Once more, this time he sounded desperate as he kissed him fiercely.

Gareki couldn't take anymore, hearing his name over and over and over, and even though it wasn't Yogi, it was his voice saying it. Yogi's voice laced with want and desperation as Gareki kissed him back this time, passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance over each other, the silverette moaning softly against his lips. They kissed so roughly that Gareki felt like his mouth was going dry, his legs trembled as his hands twisted into the silver hair.

They both gasped and panted as Yogi pulled away, giving Gareki just enough time to speak. "I-I can't..." was all he managed to get out before the silverette was sent flying off him. His eyes widened as he sat up to see Hirato kicking Yogi violently from him, causing the man to land hard in the sand, rolling in pain. Hirato offered a hand to the black haired boy and Gareki quickly grabbed his hand, being pulled painfully to his feet.

Yogi ceased his rolling and thrashing around before quickly sitting up and glancing around. "Gareki-kun!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and rushing to the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as Hirato held him up. "W-Why... why are you here?" He asked desperately, the last he could remember he had ran very far away. He could see the flustered look on the boy's face, the concerned look on Hirato's and he knew what probably happened.

"I came to find you..." Gareki still panted softly, catching his breath from the kiss they'd just shared. He pushed himself gently away from Hirato and turned to Yogi, their eyes meeting.

"Gareki i'm so sorry, I was supposed to protect you..." Yogi furrowed his eyebrows, placing his hands on the boy's cheeks tenderly.

"It's okay, don't say sorry, I wanted to come find you and I knew that might put me in danger but still... I couldn't stand knowing that you left." Tears welled up once again in Gareki's eyes. "If you ever leave again, please... take me with you." That's when Yogi realized he became someone who would be found. He broke into tears of happiness. No matter how far he ran, he knew Gareki would definitely find him. It was nice knowing someone will find you. He pulled the smaller boy against his body, hugging him tightly. "I won't leave you again." He promised.

The three left the beach, rushing Gareki back to their ship for emergency care, cutting their trip short. As much as Yogi hated the pink haired doctor he refused to leave the boy's side, staying with him every second he possibly could. He decided he would keep all of his promises, he would protect him and never leave his side.

Even through all of these events Gareki found his feelings very confusing, he refused to confront them or let them bother him as he caught up on his rest in the hospital, recovering from broken ribs where he'd been hit. The only thing he couldn't shake off was the memory of Yogi's voice repeating his name, that voice consumed him. He sighed as he looked at the yellow haired man who was curled up in the hospital bed next to him.

Yogi had slept like that every night since he'd been stuck in the hospital, it was annoying have his space invaded every second of the day but it was acceptable when he was quietly sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Gareki leaned forward to touch their lips together. He felt Yogi's breath brush against his lips.

He pulled away as Yogi still slept soundly and he couldn't help but shake his head at himself. It was probably a good thing Yogi slept through such a caring kiss, Gareki knew he'd probably overreact and say something like '_Oh Gareki-kun, I love you!'_ Gareki let an almost sad sigh escape his lips, he knew he could never say anything like that to another person. He didn't even know how he felt yet, but somewhere along the lines he did know that he was starting to care for Yogi.

* * *

**Apologies Hirato wasn't a very big part of this chapter, i'm going to include him more in the next, I wanted to make this one more about Silver Yogi :3 because I love him. But yes... sorry Hirato fans, i'll make him stir up more drama soon -evil laugh-**

**Zaycali**  
Thank you for the very first review here! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter as well as this one!

**Alix R.S**  
THANKS! ^.^  
I was thinking along the same lines, I wouldn't mind having a little more Akari in here, i'm debating weaving him into next chapter, by the end of this story I feel i'm going to have a lot of pairings going on heheh. Anyways~ Hopefully i'll see you next week!

**Sayuri26**  
I can't even tell that English isn't your first language, you wrote your review very well! I'm very happy you took the time to comment ^.^ I'll definitely be updating every week! And i'm glad I could make your dream come true, I'm surprised and sad there isn't a lot of Gareki x Hirato x Yogi out there. See you later also!


	4. Lust

**I am updating three times this week JUST IN CASE i'm unable to find time next week! If I have time i'll still post another chapter next Wednesday as well =D**

**Also a bit of Hirato ahead, not much so if you're not a fan of GareHira just bare with me for the first few paragraphs! And if you are a fan then BWAHAHAH you're welcome.**

**Also no song lyrics, i'll probably return and implement them later depending how i'm feeling!**  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

Gareki was still in the process of recovering from his injuries but felt good enough to move around and do his daily tasks again. Though Yogi had done everything in his power to not let him out of his sight, Gareki still found a way to slip out of his view when he left to shower, giving the boy a much needed break from him. It also gave him time to talk to Hirato since he hadn't had a chance after Yogi's incident.

He made his way to the small study where the dark haired man typically spent his time reading, sure enough he was sitting at a small table alone. Gareki made sure to shut and lock the door behind himself since he knew Yogi would be searching for him soon but he wanted to have this conversation alone.

The two talked briefly about Gareki's school, about the possibility of sending him away and paying for everything. Hirato stood up, a sudden glare in his eyes as he was met with blue orbs. "I'll send you to your school... if you let me have my way with you." Hirato seemed to enjoy the taken-aback look on Gareki's face as he suddenly began to stutter.

"T-t-that's not fair, w-what if I don't want to." Gareki began avoiding direct eye contact and shifting uncomfortably on the small leather couch he sat on. Hirato approached him slowly, pressing a hand against the boy's cheek as he bent down to face him.

"But you seemed to want me before." Hirato's voice was teasing and playful as he leaned in for a kiss. He was pushed away roughly as Gareki's facial expression grew increasingly annoyed.

"Cut this out." Gareki demanded. He only came to discuss something that was important to him, he had been annoyed to no extent by Yogi ever since he was injured, now he didn't have the patience to deal with Hirato trying to be close to him. The older man grasped Gareki's wrists, catching his lips with his own, pulling him into a very gentle kiss.

Gareki squirmed and struggled to get his wrists free, not wanting to be pulled in by the second ship captain's seductive techniques once again. Hirato, however, wasn't backing down so easily as he began trying to convince him, "It'll just be this one time, if I get to do what I please with you then i'll pay for all of your schooling, you'll be an important and essential part of our team."

It almost made Gareki angry that the man was trying to convince him in such petty ways, but even so he let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

Hirato spoke up once more, this time he spoke softly into Gareki's ear. "You can even pretend i'm Yogi." He slid his tongue delicately against Gareki's ear.

Gareki felt his face grow red as he became flustered, he let out a nervous laugh "I don't like Yogi in that way... I take that back, I don't like him at all." He scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows as he tilted his head to one side, giving Hirato further access to gently bite it.

"Your actions say otherwise." Hirato responded before quickly placing a hand over Gareki's mouth, preventing him from speaking back. Gareki's eyes slammed tightly shut as the man leaned down to slide his tongue against his neck, keeping his hand firmly on his mouth.

"Good, just keep your eyes closed." He half whispered, nipping softly at the porcelain skin on Gareki's neck. "Now pretend i'm Yogi." He began to suck and kiss at Gareki's jaw line. The boy would have argued but his mouth was still being smothered, and he didn't want to open his eyes at that point, nor did he necessarily want to picture Yogi doing these things to him at that moment but his imagination began to wander. His thoughts slowly drifting to the yellow haired man.

Gareki let out a very small sound as Hirato wrapped his fingers into his hair, pulling his head back as far as possible to bite at his throat. With his other hand he finally released his mouth, pressing their lips quickly together. Gareki felt Hirato's experienced tongue dancing with his own, making his hands tremble.

He felt himself get lost in the kiss, his body beginning to relax. Without hesitation Hirato suddenly placed his hand between the black haired boy's legs, pressing the palm of his hand firmly down and rubbing it against Gareki. The friction caused Gareki to gasp against Hirato's lips.

"Y-Yogi." As Gareki moaned the name his eyes suddenly shot open. He quickly pushed Hirato away with as much force as possible, catching the taller man off guard and causing him to stumble backward.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Gareki blurted out, jumping to his feet. "I don't want you, Hirato."

The words cut deep, causing Hirato to clench his jaw. He knew that Gareki didn't want him in those ways, yet it hurt to hear, but still he told himself he'd win over the stubborn male one day.  
"We'll talk again soon." Was Hirato's only response as he walked past Gareki to exit the room, avoiding looking him in the face. Hirato left the room hastily, his clothes slightly disheveled and hair sticking out of place. He was making his way to Akari's office where he knew he could convince the doctor into having sex with him. It's what he felt he needed to get his frustrations out.

* * *

Gareki had locked himself up in his room, not letting Nai or Yogi get in, much to both of their dismay. He didn't want to have further contact with anyone at that point, he just needed space and time to think, he had far too much on his mind to have to deal with babysitting Nai or Yogi. After a while of pestering him through the door the two had given up for a while and left to entertain themselves while giving Gareki his much needed rest.

He let out a deep, relieving sigh, soaking in the quietness of the room. He lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he brought his hand up and brushed his fingers across his lips. Again his mind wandered from the first day Yogi had kissed him up to the violent kiss he'd received from Silver Yogi.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he moved his hand away to grab his mobile phone from the small table beside his bed. As he flipped it open he scrolled down to Yogi's name and opened up a blank text message, staring at the flashing cursor. He knew he may regret sending anything at that moment until his thoughts were straightened out, he didn't want Yogi to take anything the wrong way since Gareki certainly didn't feel like he could love anyone, yet he began to type anyway.

'Come here.' It was simple, but Gareki knew the man would come running full speed no matter where he was at after receiving that message. He unlocked the bedroom door and laid back down in bed before hitting 'Send'. He then mentally slapped himself for willingly inviting the crazy man into a room alone with him, but it was too late and the damage was done as the door flew open.

"Gareki-kun~" Yogi sang his name as he slammed the door behind himself, rushing to the side of his bed. "I was so worried when you locked yourself in, I thought you'd be trying to find a way to escape, i'm so happy you wanted me to come to you instead!" He exclaimed in a very hyper tone, a smile plastered across his face. "What is it that you wanted me for?"

Gareki inwardly groaned, Yogi could talk to much and so loud sometimes, he still wasn't completely used to it. "Shut up and sit down for a moment." He blurted out, furrowing his eyebrows. Yogi laughed, sitting on the bed beside him, watching his face intently.

Gareki let out a deep breath, thinking back to the time Yogi had touched everywhere on his face before kissing him, he felt his heart skip a beat knowing they were this close once again. A knot formed in his throat as he pictured Silver Yogi's body pressed tightly against his own. Without saying anything he reached his hand out and rested it against Yogi's cheek.

This caused Yogi to gasp with surprise as he looked into stunning blue eyes. Gareki never touched him like that, so gentle, usually he was pushing him away or hitting him, he'd received some pretty hard punches from the small framed boy before. Gareki pulled his hand forward, his fingers brushing against Yogi's powerful jaw line before he pushed his hand back again, this time trailing his fingers against the man's ear before closing his grip on the back of his soft hair.  
At this Yogi let out a sigh but said nothing, merely watched Gareki's eyes as they trailed over his face. Gareki closed his eyes, still gripping Yogi's hair he pulled him forward into a kiss. Yogi immediately deepened it, their tongues clashing desperately together. To Gareki the kiss felt very passionate and it felt... right. They took turns nipping at each other's lips, biting at tongues, but Gareki made soft noises as Yogi suddenly began to suck on his tongue.

Upon hearing the approving sounds coming from Gareki's throat, Yogi took the chance to push him on his back, crawling on top of him. He felt Gareki grasp as his green shirt with one hand, his other hand still firmly gripping his hair, pulling their bodies closer.

"I can hardly take it..." Yogi softened his voice and spoke into his ear. "I want you so bad, i've wanted you for so long..." His voice trembled slightly as he said it, Gareki could hear the passion behind his words, he only wished he could reciprocate them.

"Then take me." Gareki responded before roughly kissing him once more. Yogi could feel his white pants grow tight at his words. He pushed himself up to hastily pull open Gareki's red sweater, revealing his black tank top underneath. Yogi sighed softly as he glanced over Gareki's small frame, his hand slowly sliding under the black fabric to pull it up, revealing his tone stomach.

Gareki felt his face turn red as Yogi looked at him, it was almost embarrassing being looked at in such a state. He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head to one side as he allowed the older man to savor the sight. Yogi smiled at how innocent Gareki acted as he wedged his knee between Gareki's, spreading the black haired boy's legs open and positioning himself between them, pulling Gareki into his hips.

"Ah..." Gareki panted, feeling Yogi's erection pressed firmly against him. Yogi left both of their pants on as he began to thrust his hips into Gareki, watching the boy squirm underneath him. He moved slowly at first, letting the material from his pants stimulate him as he rubbed his full erection against Gareki. Yogi once again let out another relieved sigh. Once Gareki grew fully hard he increased his thrusts, causing the boy to buck his hips underneath him, both of their legs trembling.

"Yogi." Gareki moaned his name loudly and suddenly, causing Yogi to finally moan in response.

"Gareki-kun" He purred in his ear, roughly unbuttoning the trembling boy's pants, his breathing becoming heavier as he felt Gareki's erection twitch through his pants, practically begging to be touched. Gareki couldn't help but react to hearing his name, he thought back to Silver Yogi repeating it to him over and over, it made him grow so desperately aroused that he couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Just as Yogi was finally about to unzip Gareki's pants the door came flying open full force. Both of their eyes widened as Yogi suddenly shouted, jumping backward as if he'd been shot at. Much to Gareki's dismay, but not to his surprise, Yogi had forgot to lock the door behind himself when he first arrived.

"Gareki!" Nai's cheerful voice echoed into the rather uncomfortable room and he skipped in, only to stop and stare at the two on the bed. "What's Yogi doing to Gareki?" He asked curiously as Yogi jumped off the bed.

"Nothing, nothing, just playing! What're you doing here, Nai-chan?" Yogi asked sweetly as if talking to a child that had just walked in on his dirty activities... which is technically what was going on.

"Okay well I was just supposed to tell you both that we have a mission tomorrow morning!" Nai cheerfully accepted Yogi's answer.

* * *

The mission had been very straight forward, as it always was. They were sent to stop a series of violent murders in a local town. The group had been split up, Hirato volunteering to take Nai with him and telling Yogi and Gareki to partner up, especially since it seemed Silver Yogi didn't have the capacity to kill Gareki, but he would certainly try to kill Hirato if he showed up as he had tried many times in the past.

Even though there was still obvious sexual tensions between Gareki and Yogi from the previous night neither one of them mentioned anything. Yogi went along acting like his normal, annoying self while Gareki found himself slightly more on edge and jumpy.

Gareki could only groan to himself as he wondered how he once again ended up in the situation he was in. Watching Silver Yogi tear down his opponents. It seemed they were meeting much more frequently than ever before. They stood in an abandoned building, potentially a great ways away from the rest of the second ship team members, Silver Yogi's demented laugh echoing off the empty walls.

After annihilating his enemies he turned his sights on Gareki. "It seems we're meeting quite often." Yogi laughed, walking towards him.

Gareki only looked annoyed as he shot him an angry glare. "Yea, well, i'm not in the mood for your antics today."  
This caused the white haired Yogi to laugh even further. "I see. Someone is feeling feisty today!" He clapped his hands together. As Gareki stepped forward to take a punch at him he caught his fist effortlessly. "I like it when you fight back, it makes it a more exciting game." His voice was much more menacing than anything the yellow haired Yogi could ever muster up, it sent a shiver up Gareki's spine.

"I've missed you since we last played together." Somehow the silver Yogi sounded genuine, his voice even softening slightly as he released his grip on Gareki's fist, roughly pulling their body's together. "This time I won't let anyone get in my way." As he spoke guided Gareki slowly backwards until he was pressed against a concrete wall.

Silver Yogi smiled down at Gareki before kissing him hungrily. Gareki arched his back into the kiss, past the point of being able to want to fight off his feelings any longer. It felt good having Yogi act so dominant and powerful at that moment, his skillful tongue gliding across his lips.

* * *

**I originally intended to wrap up this Silver Yogi encounter during this chapter but I got carried away writing and had to actually split this chapter in half because I realized I had typed out so many pages that it may as well be two chapters. So continue reading for a rather lemon-y and smutty conclusion!**

**Please review! **


	5. Want and Regret

**And here is the promised conclusion to the last chapter! But there's still much more in store for this story~**

**Sorry if there was a lot of typos or grammatical errors! I'm running on little sleep and have a new puppy who decided to interrupt me a million times with cuteness overload. Also I think I got a few bloody noses writing this chapter, I greatly enjoyed it, hope you feel the same!**

* * *

Yogi tasted sweet, as he always did, and even though his hair was a bright white it still smelled like his familiar, candied shampoo. And even though he acted more sadistic he still stood there in his yellow tattered shirt with Nyanperona across the back and tight green pants. It was in that moment Gareki realized just how many little things he noticed and liked about the irritating older male. How many things he'd grown accustomed to, he couldn't imagine not being greeted with a hug almost every time they were near each other, breathing in Yogi's scent as he hugged him right before he would push him away. As much as he found him annoying, he had really grown close to him.

"That's strange..." As Yogi spoke Gareki's thoughts were interrupted, causing blue eyes to meet with cool gray ones. Yogi grasped at his chest as if it hurt, his facial expression looking lightly pained, "I _really_ want you." He sounded desperate and sad, his voice slightly shaky.

"Yogi..." It was all Gareki could say as he grabbed at silver hair, pulling them both to their knees and climbing on top of him. Just as the yellow haired Yogi had done to him the day before he thrusted his hips against him. Gareki's motions were clearly inexperienced, as the taller man lay beneath him, surprisingly accepting of having someone on top of him.

"You've never done this before?" He asked suddenly, causing Gareki to freeze, his face flushing a deep shade of red.

"N-No... I've never done... anything before..." Gareki said very quietly, his voice trailing off, he wanted to hide the embarrassment from his face at that point.

"That makes me want you even more." Yogi growled as he grabbed Gareki's shoulders, flipping him over and rolling on top of him. "I want you all to myself." He said as he bit down hard on Gareki's neck, causing him to jump. His teeth clenched tighter causing Gareki to let out a small whimper. "Yes, like that, I want to hear your voice." He bit down once more, even harder this time, hard enough to draw blood, causing Gareki to let out a shout and place his hands against Yogi's chest.  
He released his neck and moved to his lips, biting down on his soft bottom lip, causing him to flinch in pain. Gareki clenched his fingers hard into Yogi's yellow shirt, squirming underneath him. As Yogi kept his teeth firmly clamped down on Gareki's lower lip he gripped his hands at the collar of Gareki's shirt, almost effortlessly ripping it open to reveal his chest and stomach. He released his bite, watching Gareki gasp for air.

Yogi reached up and rubbed his had against Gareki's chest, watching him arch his back into his hand before he pinched a soft, pink nipple between his fingers. Gareki gasped at the sensation and leaned forward to bite the nape of Yogi's neck, causing the older man to grind his hips hard against him.

"Harder." Yogi demanded, roughly grabbing Gareki's hair with one hand and pinching down hard on his nipple with the other. Gareki responded to the slight pain and bit down hard, as a metallic taste filled his mouth he pulled away, spitting at the ground beside him. The silverette let out a small chuckle before speaking, "You're bolder than I thought, I like you."

"You talk too much." Gareki responded before kissing him so hard he felt that his lips would bruise. Yogi pulled away from him to remove his own shirt, revealing his muscular chest. As he lay down on top of him Gareki couldn't help but let out a quiet moan, it was the first time their skin had been in direct contact. He could feel how powerful and toned Yogi was as they kissed until Gareki's mouth went dry.

Yogi quickly unzipped his own pants before moving off Gareki, sitting up on his knees to pull his pants and boxers to his knees with one easy motion. Gareki was slightly surprised and almost intimidated by Yogi's size as he was finally able to see him fully unclothed. The silverette smiled down at him before roughtly grabbing him by the hair, pulling him forward.

"Suck." His voice filled with lust as he demanded what he wanted from the boy. Gareki hesitated, reaching his hand up and wrapping his fingers around the throbbing erection before he slid his tongue over the tip of it. Yogi moaned hungrily as Gareki took the tip of him into his mouth, sucking lightly at it. He quickly grew impatient and gripped the back of Gareki's head, thrusting his hips forward.

Gareki made a small choking sound as he took Yogi nearly fully into his mouth. As he went to pull his head back the other man kept a firm grip on him, not letting him pull away. With his free hand Yogi grabbed Gareki's hand that was still gripping the base of his erection and pulled his hand away, shoving himself further into Gareki's mouth, gasping loudly as he hit the back of his throat.

Gareki found himself unable to breath and Yogi began thrusting forcefully in and out of his throat, he pressed his hands against the silverette's legs and tried to push away but was unable to. His throat felt like it was being stretched open, he began to choke and tremble from being unable to breath. As his vision began to blur Yogi removed himself suddenly from Gareki's mouth, panting heavily.

Gareki gasped for air, falling to his hands, his jaw feeling slightly numb after being pulled open so wide. He heard Yogi chuckle as he tilted Gareki's chin up with his fingers, leaning in to place a delicate kiss against his lips. Yogi then began to speak between pants, "That was fun... but I want to make you scream..." as he spoke he shoved Gareki forcefully down onto the concrete floor, ripping open his pants.

Yogi removed the rest of Gareki's clothes and stopped for a moment, staring at his body as if devouring it with his eyes. He then lowered his sights, ducking his head down and taking Gareki's member into his mouth. "Ah!" Gareki let out a loud shout, grabbing the back of Yogi's hair.

Yogi didn't hesitate to take all of Gareki into his mouth, even though Gareki was rather large especially compared to his small stature. He swirled his tongue around the tip teasingly as he came back up, eliciting pre cum from it and licking it off hungrily.

"Yogi!" He shouted loudly, surprising even himself, his hips shamelessly thrusting into the silverette's mouth. As Yogi continued to suck harder at him he stretched his arm up, forcing his fingers into the black haired boy's mouth. Gareki began to suck tentatively at them, concentrating more on the amazing new feeling that was overwhelming him.

Just when Gareki thought he was feeling the best thing ever Yogi seemed to open his throat even further, taking him in all the way to the base and then staying there. As he held that position he removed his fingers from his mouth, causing Gareki to moan uncontrollably. Yogi's throat felt so hot and tight, he could feel his erection stretching the inside of Yogi's throat to the max, that feeling alone was almost enough to make him come, but Yogi refused to move and give him the release he wanted so badly.

Gareki gasped as he felt Yogi's fingers rub against his entrance. He flinched as the first one entered him, grabbing onto Yogi's shoulders for support. He winced, not used to the feeling of having something inside of him, but before he could get used to the feeling Yogi quickly pushed two more fingers in. This time Gareki shouted and yelped at the same time, pushing Yogi's mouth off his erection.

"S-stop... it hurts." He whined, clearly in pain from the sudden intrusion. Yogi's lips curled into a menacing smile, he was delighting in the look on Gareki's face. He placed a firm hand down on Gareki's chest to keep him from squirming as he began to stretch his fingers apart, causing Gareki to shout louder.

"Ah... i-it hurts... Yogi." Gareki dug his fingernails into the silverette's back, elicting a very sensual moan from the man.

"Scream my name." Yogi demanded into his ear, his voice beginning to tremble.

Gareki bit down on his own lip, refusing to answer the demands, he wanted Yogi to stop, he felt like he was being ripped open. But the more Gareki resisted the more overcome with desire the other man became, reveling in the pained sounds he was forcing from the boy. He growled as he shoved in a fourth finger, Gareki's nails drawing blood from his back.

"Yogi!" Gareki finally screamed out in pain, as he did so Yogi immediately removed his fingers, watching Gareki struggle to catch his breath. He glanced down at Gareki who was still slicked with saliva and pre cum before spitting in the palm of his hand and lubing himself with it. He positioned himself against Gareki's tight entrance, not pushing himself in but just gently rubbing against it.

"N-n-no it's going to hurt." Gareki whimpered, his legs and hips trembling.

Yogi traced his fingers over the bruised and slightly bloody bite mark on Gareki's neck before pressing his hand against it, wrapping his fingers around Gareki's throat. "I want you to scream until your beautiful voice gives out. I don't give myself up to people like this, you're mine, completely mine."

His grip tightened on Gareki's neck, causing the boy to reach up and grab his wrist, gasping for air. The sensation made his body feel slightly numb and for the second time that night his vision began to blur. Yogi thrust his hips forward with a small grunt, pushing in the tip of his large erection.

"Yo...gi..." Gareki tried to scream but could barely choke out his name, his hands shaking steadily. Yogi removed his hand from the boy's throat, watching him desperately try to catch his breath. The silverette leaned forward and in the most sensual tone he could gather he moaned, "Gareki~"

Gareki let out a shout, pulling the man into a tight embrace as Yogi thrust his hips forward once more, pushing himself deeper into the overwhelmingly tight entrance. Gareki screamed loudly as Yogi pushed himself all the way in before stopping to allow him to catch his breath. Yogi breathed heavily against his lips, his face clearly enjoying the ordeal and Gareki continuously whimpered, shouted and trembled beneath him.

Tears stung the corners of the boys eyes from the sudden pain of taking Yogi fully into him. Yogi pulled away from the embrace to look into his tear streaked face. His gray eyes filled with lust and want, he began to very slowly and teasingly pull almost all the way out, when he got to the tip Gareki let out a weak sigh, relieved from the feeling of him pulling out. But Yogi stopped before pulling out and slammed back in all the way, quickly and roughly, causing Gareki to scream once more.

Yogi let out a passionate moan as he proceeded to repeat what he'd just done over and over until Gareki was desperately trying to push him off. Yogi then pushed his own knees up higher, angling himself slightly different, this time as he slammed back in Gareki's breath caught in his throat.

"Yogi, Yogi, Yogi..." He began panting his name, throwing his head back and arching his back. He was completely overwhelmed by yet another new sensation, it had felt even better than when he was inside Yogi's hot mouth. Seeing that Yogi had found his most sensitive spot he slightly increased his pace, causing Gareki to once again pant his name.

Yogi's arms began to shake as he spoke "Ah, that's it, I can't take anymore teasing." He rested himself on his elbows above Gareki, arching his back as he suddenly began to move at an incredibly fast speed. He was slamming into Gareki so hard that neither one of them could properly catch their breath, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. Gareki would have moaned or shouted each time but he was being pounded into so hard he couldn't even do more than pant.

Without slowing his pace Yogi grunted and pushed himself up so he could wrap his fingers around Gareki's throbbing erection with one hand. Leaning down he bit onto Gareki's ear hard. Gareki was able to let out a muffled shout before struggling to speak between short breaths, "Ah... i'm... hnn... come..." Yogi released his bite leaning up to look down into the boy's flustered face. Gareki was having difficulty speaking but he gathered his thoughts, he wanted Yogi to hear him say it as he spoke once again.

"Yo...gi... i'm gonna come..." Yes, he absolutely wanted him to hear it, seeing the passionate look in his gray eyes was very fulfilling.

"Gareki, me too." He pressed their lips firmly together.

"Yogi, Yogi" Gareki whispered against his soft lips as he came, his mouth falling open as he panted heavily against Yogi's mouth. His body began to spasm, his hips helplessly rocking back and forth as he came on both of their stomaches. Yogi for the first time let out a scream of his own, his movements suddenly slowing almost to a stop, his thrusts becoming very rigid.

"Ah.. Gareki..." He hummed his name, his voice filled with complete lust as he finally stopped his movements. Without pulling out he leaned his head against Gareki's shoulder, letting out a very satisfied sigh. Gareki wished at that moment he knew what to say to the man but he drew a blank, all the knew is that he wanted to lay there and hold him and enjoy this moment while it lasted.

As Gareki felt his body relaxing Yogi pulled out of him, causing him to wince and feel the pain of everything again. The silverette rolled over to lay beside him on the cold concrete, still panting heavily.

"Ah Gareki, that was amazing~" He purred with delight.

Gareki didn't reply but instead went to stand and was almost brought back down to his knees from the pain, he felt a mix of come and blood trickle down his leg, blood from not being properly stretched before having sex. He groaned and grabbed his ripped shirt, using it to quickly wipe off.

"Could you please... take us back to the ship?" He begged as he slipped back into his pants.

Yogi obliged, flying them both back to the ship which there was thankfully no one around at the time the entered to see what state they had returned in, none the less with Yogi still sporting his vibrant white hair. He made his way to Yogi's room, afraid if he went to his room that Nai would soon return from their group mission and find him in pain. The two both showered and put on a fresh pair of clothes, gareki ending up in a green Nyanperona shirt and white pants. Gareki found it hard to stand any longer as he collapsed onto Yogi's vibrant bed which was covered in plushies. The silver Yogi lay down beside him, also appearing sleepy for once as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

As Yogi awoke he was no longer possessed by his worst half, his hair back to it's bright yellow color. He yawned and stretched, not quite sure why he was back in the comforts of his bed. As he woke up he felt a sharp pain on his throat and back, but he gasped when he rolled over to see Gareki sleeping peacefully in his bed, using a stuffed Nyanperona as a pillow. As Yogi noticed Gareki wearing his clothes he couldn't help but wonder what happened but a terrible feeling crept over him as he glanced down at Gareki's neck, there were clear bite marks and what looked like bruising from being choked. His lips were red and there was small amounts of bruising across his bottom lip.

Tears welled up in Yogi's eyes, he knew if he went too far with the innocent boy he could never forgive himself, he only had to hope that things didn't get out of hand. At the same time he was already struggling to accept the fact that he knew he was the one that left those terrible marks on him. Gareki winced as he slowly opened his eyes, glancing groggily up at the yellow haired male.

He saw tears streaming down his face as Gareki gave him a weak smile. "Don't cry, Yogi." As he said his name he said it tenderly, as if trying to reassure him. Gareki reached up slowly to wipe a tear from his cheek with his thumb. Yogi quickly took the boy's hand with his own, hugging it to his face, savoring the feeling of it touching him so lovingly.

"Just sleep with me... a little longer..." His voice was quiet and weak. Yogi didn't have to hear anything else, he quickly pulled the blankets over them, cuddling tightly into Gareki's body. He had always wanted to hold him like this, he never thought he'd have the chance. He wanted to ask what happened but he saw how tired the boy looked and chose to just be happy he was letting him cuddle. The two fell into a deep sleep curled into each other, Yogi holding onto him protectively as they slept.

* * *

**Wee~ Cutting it off there, you'll just have to keep reading to find out if Yogi can ever find love after his other half just had his way with Gareki :3**

**oh and ps: PLEASE REVIEW! I really, really love reviews, I promise ^.^**


	6. Fine in the Fire

**Hello again! Thanks once more for the reviews so far, I really, really love them! This is a longer chapter, got carried away when writing it hahah... which is always a good thing.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Gareki winced as he awoke, pushing the pain to the back of his mind. He felt groggy, wondering briefly how long he had been sleeping. He pulled himself out from under the prince's arm he had been trapped by and made his way quietly out of the room, being extra careful not to wake the peaceful sleeper. He let out a long sigh as he closed the door behind himself, making his way to his own room.

His mind had never raced around so much in his life, he didn't want to wake him when leaving because he simply didn't know what he would say. How could he possibly tell him he had done anything so devious with Yogi's slightly psychotic alter ego?

He growled under his breath out of sheer frustration as he tore through his wardrobe desperately searching for any kind of clothes that would cover up his neck. He soon settled on a very high collared black shirt, throwing his blue jacket over it. There was no covering the bruise on his bottom lip as he left his room in search of food.

"Gareki!" Nai's overly cheerful voice met his ears as he padded barefoot down the ship hall, greeting the taller boy with a warm hug. Gareki patted his head tenderly in response, wincing once more from the physical contact.

The half niji spoke up once more, "We have a day off today so everyone is celebrating in the lounge, I wanted to come get you so you can be with us!" He released Gareki from the hug, oblivious to the slightly pained look on his face.

"I'll pass."

Before he could turn to leave Hirato came walking briskly from around the corner, a devious smirk on his face as he stepped behind Gareki, giving him a small push forward before speaking lovingly near his ear.

"Come now, we don't have free days very often." Knowing that the feisty black haired boy would turn to take a swing at him he grabbed him by the wrists, walking him forward against his will as Nai squeaked out a small "Yay!" and followed the two.

"I-t-t-t-tai" Gareki half whined as he stumbled into a large living area, Hirato pushing him forward with a smile plastered on his face. The room they entered was rather luxurious, lined with plush couches and a large buffet style table along a back wall filled with expensive looking food and snacks. The walls were a made of dazzling glass, giving a view of clouds and bright blue sky as the ship hovered peacefully above the ground.

Akari, Niji and Tsukitachi sat at a small, round table all enjoying drinks and snacks together, all three looked slightly flushed in the face from the booze. Hirato made his way back to them, picking up a glass and sipping at it. Nai ran to a small couch where Karoku sat by himself, glaring at the outer world. He had awoke from his coma a while back but didn't seem to have any memories of Nai, while Nai clung desperately to him, giving Gareki a much needed break from babysitting the niji. Finally there was Tsukumo and Kiichi chatting at another couch, both stopping their gossip to look up at Gareki as he entered the room.

Gareki glaced around, not really feeling like being at their little get together, and he certainly didn't want to have to choose who he wanted to sit with. He wanted to turn and leave and quickly as he arrived but a half awake golden haired man wandered in behind him. At least Yogi had taken the time to throw on a thin, purple scarf with his regular attire, hiding the evidence that anything had happened the previous night.

"Gareki-kun!" Yogi half whined upon seeing him, pulling him immediately into a hug. Gareki shoved him quickly away as he heard Kiichi snickering in the background, Tsukumo managing to deadpan at them. "Hirato woke me up and told me you'd be here, let's just go sit over here, okay?" The yellow haired man gave a very uncomfortable smile followed by a nervous laugh as he grabbed Gareki by the shoulders quickly pulling him over to a couch opposite of the others in the room.

As Gareki shot Yogi a rather angry glare he noticed the man looking awkwardly at the ground as the both sat on the couch together, he also noticed a pink haired doctor looking their way. Akari wasn't sporting his typical serious work face, it seemed Hirato and Tsukitachi had done a good job getting him drunk enough to get his mind off work.

"You're looking his way as if you have a crush." Hirato's teasing voice lulled over Akari, causing him to clench his teeth. The doctor disregarded the comment and got to his feet, briskly walking over to Yogi and Gareki.

Yogi squeaked and jumped as he stared at Akari's feet like a frightened cat. He jumped behind Gareki, grabbing him by the shoulders and using him as a shield.

"I-I-I'm sorry Akari-sensei!" He blurted out loudly, his body starting to tremble.

"Yogi I just came over here to..." The doctor began to speak.

"Shut up." Gareki spoke up suddenly, "He doesn't want you over here so leave him alone." His voice sounded serious but not mean, he seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Hm. We'll discuss this later, Yogi. When you're done hiding behind a child." This caused Gareki's eyes to twitch as Akari walked away, Gareki definitely didn't have the patience to deal with the drunk doctor.

Yogi crawled out from behind his irritated love interest and let out a sigh, "Ahh Gareki-kun~ You saved me!" Without hesitation Yogi leaned forward to plant a kiss on the corner of Gareki's mouth. Blue eyes widened as he froze, he would have punched the older man but he found himself /almost/ accepting of the gesture.

Hirato's back stiffened at the sight and Tsukitachi chuckled under his breath. Tsukumo gasped as the blue haired girl next to her began to laugh.

"What's wrong Gareki, you falling for that perverted cat?" Kiichi teased him like always, he disliked her greatly for all of the times she jabbed at his pride the way she did, but he was definitely not in the mood to have his relationship with Yogi shoved in his face by her.

He already found himself sick of this little get together they were having and he got to his feet, walking as fast as he possibly could out of the room. He could hear Yogi's sad mewls and shouts behind him begging him to stay as he continued to walk angrily away. At that point he just wanted to eat, read a book and fall back asleep.

For whatever reason Yogi didn't follow him, there was no way Gareki was going to question who had held him back but he was almost grateful to have a moment of peace as he once again walked down the hallway to his room. He stopped as he passed the closed door to Yogi's room. He placed a gloved hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, pushing the door open.

He flipped the light on and stood in the entry way, staring blankly in. It was such a vibrant room, filled with Nyanperowna merchandise from top to bottom, there were so many colors it was almost blinding. Gareki breathed in the candied and spicy scent of Yogi, it clung to everything in the room. He didn't know what had gotten into himself as he closed the door, shut off the lights and made his way to Yogi's very soft bed. As he lay down on his back he stared up at the darkness, letting his thoughts wash over him.

* * *

Akari had quickly taken advantage of Gareki leaving the room, firmly grabbing Yogi by the arm and stopping him from running out after him.

"Now that he's gone... I've been meaning to have a word with you in private. You've done an excellent job avoiding me lately..." The pink haired doctor spoke as he pulled Yogi away from the rest of the group, dragging him down a hall adjacent to where the bedrooms were located. The gold haired man looked as if he was going to cry at any moment, being dragged by his arm like an abused dog at the end of a leash.

Akari pulled him into a large examination room, closing the door behind them and pinning Yogi to the wall to prevent him from running. Yogi cringed, he could smell the liquor on the other man's breath but refused to let his violet eyes meet with peachy orbs.

"You've had a lot of outbursts lately... if this keeps happening your position on this ship could be threatened... in other words you won't be around Gareki very much longer." Akari used his hand to tilt Yogi's head up as he looked intently at his allergy patch. "You understand?"

"Ah... y-y-es Akari-sensei." Yogi blurted out, shaking his head to remove the intrusive hand from his face.

"Good. Then you'll do as I say?" He narrowed his peach colored eyes and pressed their body's together, causing Yogi to begin shaking.

"Y-yes..." Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he unwillingly agreed. This wasn't his first encounter with a drunken Akari, he dreaded it, feared it more than anything. But what he said was the truth, he may not be able to stay on the ship with Gareki if he kept losing control and it seemed the man he feared was the only one who could possibly help him, so he obliged.

* * *

Gareki was startled as the light above him flipped on, causing him to flinch and cover his eyes. "Oh? I wasn't expecting you." Hirato's voice rung in his ears causing him to groan as he rolled on his side to face him.

"I came to find Yogi and Akari, but this is a pleasant surprise as well." He hummed as he made his way to the bed, his face flushed red from alcohol. As he sat down he received an irritated grunt. He proceeded to remove his glasses, setting them on a small night stand and rubbing at his eyes as Gareki merely watched him.

Violet eyes met with dark blue pools as Hirato placed a hand over the boy's gloved one, causing him to quickly pull away. "Look, I don't know what you intend to do but i've had a long night last night and i'm not in the mood to deal with you." Gareki spoke as he sat up, sighing.

Hirato smirked, "What, did Yogi finally have his way with you?" He teased.

"N-n-nothing like that... well... I mean..." Gareki quickly went from calm and collected to flustered, stumbling over his own words.

Hirato's face turned serious, "Don't tell me you'd give yourself up to someone like that." He reached his hand up to brush it against the boy's cheek.

"I-It wasn't like that... it was..." Gareki felt voice voice crack, he was dumbfounded that he was even about to open up to the irritating, yet very attractive older man. "...silver Yogi..." His eyes slammed shut as he felt tears starting to sting his eyes.

The violet haired man pulled Gareki to his chest, embracing him. While the boy didn't hug him back he sat there quietly, accepting it. "Ano... I think... I like Yogi though..." A knot formed in his throat as he spoke, a mixture of embarrassment and shame welling up in his voice.

Hirato remained silent for a while, still holding the black haired boy tightly. He slowly pulled away, tilting Gareki's head up towards him. "I'm very displeased someone you think you love could ever hurt you." His voice was gentle and tinged with concern.

"I never said love." Gareki snapped back at him as Hirato leaned forward, their foreheads pressing together, black hair mixing with one another's.

"Either way I think you should talk to him and tell him the truth about what he did to you." Hirato suddenly stood up, reaching for his glasses and turning to leave the nyanperowna filled room. He hastily exited the room, clenching his fists tightly as he walked down the hall. He would have punched at the wall but he maintained his composure enough to hear a muffled shout.

It snapped him from his thoughts as he ran to the end of the hall, flinging open the door the a small examination room that belonged to the pink haired doctor. Yogi was pinned to the back wall, Akari pressing forward on him. Both of them jumped as the door opened, allowing the gold haired man to slip free and fall to the floor.

Hirato merely shook his head at the two, "Get out of here." He said cooly to Yogi but didn't look him directly in the face.

"I'm sorry, thank you Hirato!" He shouted promptly, fleeing from the room. Hirato knew he would run to the comforts of his room, where he would find the person they both loved waiting for him. He fought off a sickening feeling in his gut as he walked over to Akari, without warning he caught the doctor's lips with his own.

Akari broke free just long enough to speak, "What are you doing?" His face flushed red.

"Shut up, I need this."

* * *

Yogi ran as fast as his feet would take him back to his room, freezing his he flung the door open. Gareki sat on his bed, his back leaning against the wall as he tilted his head to watch the other man's surprised face.

"G-Gareki-kun! What're you doing here?" He exclaimed as he quickly wiped tears from his face, closing the door behind him.

Gareki wanted to say 'I need to tell you something' but he found it hard to speak, he knew what he needed to say was going to be difficult not only for Yogi to hear but for him to say. He furrowed his eyebrows, lowering his gaze to the brightly colored sheets.

Yogi didn't need to get a response from him though, he was overjoyed to have the boy willingly sitting in his room. He practically jumped from the door the bed to tackle hug him. Gareki made a small yelping noise as he was pushed harder into wall by the hug, still sore from the previous night's encounter.

For once he didn't push him away, but he didn't eagerly hug him back either, instead he closed his eyes and forced out his words, "I have to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Yogi pulled away to look at Gareki's face, blinking at him confused. He knew the boy never said things like that, and he instantly knew it had to do with the bite marks and bruises they were both sporting.

"I uhh... we um... yesterday you weren't yourself so I don't want you to blame yourself..." Gareki sighed deeply as he watched Yogi's face become contorted into a grimace. Gareki opened his mouth to speak again but the words weren't coming to him as he started to shake his head. He took a sharp breath inward before placing a tentative kiss against the gold haired man's lips.

Yogi gasped against his mouth, wanting to deepen it but Gareki began to speak softly against his lips. "We had sex... but I didn't dislike it..." Yogi quickly pulled away, holding back tears. He couldn't accept that his evil alter ego had his way with the innocent boy, he wanted to scream but Gareki continued to speak, "Y-Yogi... I like both sides of you." He finally blurted out, his face flushing red.

Yogi was taken aback by the words, he never thought he would ever hear someone say that about him, he always thought his other half would be feared or hated, he'd taken so many lives with those hands. It was almost impossible to accept hearing someone say they cared for the silver haired Yogi in any way, especially knowing the silver haired demon didn't care about anyone else. None the less hearing it come from Gareki's mouth, who never really seemed to care for anyone but himself most of the time, and occasionally Nai.

It was true, Gareki saw everyone as enemy, nobody or prey, and it had been Nai that slowly started to twist his views and see a glimmer of friendship. But he knew what he had with Yogi was something much more substantial than that. He wasn't sure if this is what people referred to as 'love', but all the wanted to worry about at that moment was the hot feeling that rose from his stomach when their lips touched again.

They kissed passionately, Gareki savoring the sweet taste as their tongues danced together. Yogi kissed him tenderly, lovingly, the complete opposite of the rough kisses they had shared the night before. Gareki arched his hips slightly upward, pressing himself against Yogi's body, causing the yellow haired man to kiss him even harder. Their tongues battled for dominance as Gareki placed his hands firmly on Yogi's shoulders, flipping him over.

"Ga-Gareki-kun..." Yogi panted heavily as their eyes met. The smaller boy gave him a warm smile before pressing their hips tightly together, his erection brushing against Yogi's leg, causing him to gasp and let out a sensual sigh. Gareki pressed a gloved hand between the man's legs, causing him to thrust his hips into his hand.

Yogi's voice seemed so much softer when he was like this, it wasn't instinctively guttural as it had been before. "Gareki-kun, you're so amazing." Gareki responded by trailing kisses along Yogi's strong jawline, pulling the thin scarf away from his neck to slide his tongue across his throat. He glanced down at the bruised bite mark, removing a glove to trace his fingers delicately across it. He could clearly remember silver Yogi commanding him to bite down harder as he slid his tongue over the spot.

He pushed up Yogi's shirt, moving down to lick his chest. "Ah~" Yogi moaned, arching his back against his mouth, gasping once more at the boy bit softly at his nipple, fingers rubbing against the other. As Gareki began to lick and suck at him he slowly un buttoned the man's pants, finding it difficult since Yogi kept softly thrusting his hips upward as he did so. Yogi reached down to push his own pants and boxers down just enough to release his erection from his tight clothes.

Gareki reached down to firmly grip Yogi, causing him to moan loudly underneath him. He began to slowly pump at him. Yogi bit the back of his own hand to keep himself from shouting, his other hand gripping the boy's blue jacket. He subconsciously spread his legs further apart, as Gareki positioned himself lower.

Gareki licked his lips before sliding pressing his tongue against the base of Yogi's erection, slowly, teasingly sliding his way up the underside. The violet eyed man attempted to buck his hips up in response but Gareki pressed his hands down on his hips, holding him in place. As his lips reached the tip he could taste pre cum, swirling his tongue around it before taking Yogi's head into his mouth.

Yogi gasped frantically, the feeling of Gareki's warm, tight mouth on him was almost too much to handle. He looked down at the boy's face as he took him even further into his mouth, Yogi licked his lips as he watched a small trail of saliva trickle from the boy's mouth. Yogi savored the moment memorizing how perfect his lips felt on him, he was extremely turned on not by the actions alone, but at the thought that it was _Gareki's_ mouth he was thrusting into. He thought about how small and delicate Gareki's features were, how perfect looked as he made a small choking sound trying to take him all the way in his mouth. Yogi loved absolutely everything about him.

His thoughts melted away as he felt himself hit the back of Gareki's throat, he couldn't describe how good it felt. His fingers tangled into silky black hair, but unlike his silver haired alter ego he didn't force Gareki down further on him, just enjoyed the wonderful sensations he got from touching his hair, his knuckles pressed firmly against the dark gray goggles that always adorned his hair.

Gareki began to suck harder at him, his movements becoming quick and vigorous, he let out a muffled moan for the first time as he felt the man squirming underneath him, fingers locked in his hair.

"Ga... Gare... gonna come..." Yogi warned him, trying to push the other male away to avoid going in his mouth. Gareki ignored the protests and continued to suck even harder while Yogi threw his head back, arching his back up as much as he could.

"Gareki!" He shouted, his grip tightening even further on his hair as he thrust upward, coming forcefully down his throat. Gareki choked slightly at the new sensation, trying his best not to pull away as Yogi pulsated in his mouth, he tried to swallow it all down quickly but Yogi had went so much that some of it spilled past his lips, trickling down his inner thigh. Yogi's hand shook violently as he moaned and panted trying to catch his breath.

Gareki pulled away, gasping desperately for air, making a small coughing noise. Yogi pulled him up by his blue jacket, gliding his tongue across his lips before kissing him. He could taste himself on the boys mouth but he didn't let it bother him, he was overwhelmed with the desire. Gareki knew he was still in too much pain to let Yogi go all the way with him, at the same time he felt nervous thinking about attempting to dominate the powerful man, Yogi looked so peaceful underneath him he couldn't help but smile at him.

"I love you, Gareki." Yogi sighed contentedly against his lips, smiling back at him.

"I lo... I mean... I l-l-like you!" Gareki blurted out, shaking his head. "Don't go getting all mushy on me." He demanded, blushing furiously at his own words.

Yogi couldn't help but laugh at the adorable look plastered on the boy's face as he pulled him into a hug. "So does this mean we're dating?~"

"No..." Gareki hugged him back, furrowing his eyebrows "well, maybe... I guess... I might not mind that..." He hesitated between words, blushing even harder as he buried his face into the taller man's shoulder.

Yogi blinked a few times as if registering what Gareki had just said before hugging him even tighter, "I'm so happy." A smile plastered across his face. "I promise i'll always be good to you Gareki-kun, I love you so much!"

Gareki wanted to tell Yogi that he would be leaving soon to attend the school that Hirato had promised to pay for, that they may be apart for a long time, he wanted to tell him to wait patiently for him to accept his own feelings as well but he couldn't force himself to say anything that might damper the mood. Instead he collapsed on top of him, holding him tightly, letting out a deep sigh. Maybe when he returned from school, he thought, he'd finally be able to open up completely to the kind hearted prince.

* * *

**Woo! You were expecting sex? Too bad, you have to wait :3 I give you lemons in the meantime though! Stay tuned~ And as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It definitely inspires me to continue writing when I click the page and see a new review that day ^.^**

**Also let me know if you want to read a Hirato/Akari scene, I excluded it in this chapter but I can easily implement one next.**

**I was almost tempted to find a way to slip Karoku further into this story when they had their day off party but I wasn't sure how everyone else would feel about it, but I just adore Karokuuu~**

**Let me know,**

**See you next week!**


End file.
